tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Darcy Alliance
The Anti-Darcy Alliance is an alliance in Season 4 formed by Duncan, rumored to be the best alliance in TDAfan4's Camps' History. DJ, Harold, and Geoff, are all former members of the alliance, now the Final 3. After Darcy Returning in Extra Far-out-restrial, many contestants were speculating in their minds about her being a "Mole" and "Only put in because she told TDAfan4 she'd be a mole" In fact someone went as far to say that TDAfan4 was purposely setting up things such as voting so Darcy would stay. This of course, planted a seed in the minds of Duncan, Gwen, and Bridgette. The alliance was originally Duncan, Gwen, and Bridgette. They originally formed to eliminate Darcy, in the episode "Can Darcy Survive the Wilderness?" After Darcy had eliminated Heather, a long time Friend of the Villains. For the Villains, it was 3-3 So they planned to induce a tie knowing whoever they voted for could beat Darcy in a tie-breaker. Duncan however, voted for DJ accidentally thinking he was voting for Darcy. Sending Gwen home. In the episode "Prison Madness = Prison ROMANCE?!" Izzy once again had won a challenge for her team, the heroes. After the last episode when Gwen was eliminated, DJ and Lindsay decided to leave Darcy in a desperate attempt to eliminate her, because of her strategic skills! Darcy was eliminated shortly after in a not-so-suspenseful elimination when it was a unanimous vote against Darcy. After that, in "Disasterously Victorious....AGAIN?!" the Alliance was the whole Villains team. They had a pep-talk before this weeks challenge trying to raise team spirit. However, once again, Izzy won a challenge for the heroes and the Villains would be sending someone home. Since the alliance was then the only people on the vllains, DJ, Duncan, and Lindsay voted Bridgette off! Their Main reason? Her being an AWESOME competitor and getting second place in the first season and WINNING in the third season. In Episode 14, "Can Partners Waste A Hidden Immunity?" Chris announced that there would be FIVE COMPETITORS RETURNING, instead of the predicted FOUR. Suspensefully, the alliance was hoping either Gwen or Heather would come back. Gwen, a former Anti-Darcy Alliance member, returned. Along with some people who hadn't been Anti-Dary alliance members such as Harold, Geoff, Justin, and Beth. Gwen had not FULLY rejoined the alliance yet, as, before they could talk, Chris threw another challenge at them. Where they had to make partners and if you didn't have a partner, you were put up for elimination. Sadly, one member of the Anti-Darcy Alliance was put up for elimination. They decided to vote out Sadie, while the rest of the group decided to vote out Courtney. At the ceremony, TWO Hidden immunities were played. However none of them were played for anyone who had any votes. LeShawna played hers to save herself even though she had no votes. And Beth only had one. Sadie and Courtney were still sent home. In, Fun in the Sun is too Glum! Gwen had completely rejoined their alliance. As 2 new members had joined their alliance. Geoff and Harold. Harold turned out to be an awesome player in the alliance (as you will see if you read on). In this Challenge. The Heroes' Alliance, the opposing alliance, was formed as well to try and eliminate the Anti-Darcy alliance. When Harold and Geoff both won immunity. Geoff became somewhat of a "Swing Vote". Harold was listening in on the Heroes' alliance debating who to vote off and heard that they were planning f to vote off DJ, one of Harold's best friends. Harold was then bound and determined to make sure no members of the Heroes' Alliance would ever win immunity. However, Owen had plans of his own and convinced Geoff and Trent to vote off Lindsay instead. When it came down to the Votes, Beth was sent home because of the power of the Anti-Darcy Alliance. After that, in episode 16, 1,000 Years BCE (Before Chris Existed). The ADA believed that they had Trent's trust. It was Duncan Versus LeShawna, the battle of the Alliances on a tall podium. Whoever knocked the other off into the Tar-pit would win it for themselves! Duncan knocked LeShawna off and scored this weeks' immunity! The ADA debated on whom to vote off. They felt their smartest choice would be Izzy. Izzy had won three challenges in a row for her team. She would most likely be a strong player in the upcoming challenges. DJ and Izzy were in the bottom two. Once again, DJ was spared elimination when Izzy, was elimianted due to their unstoppable power. The next episode, Raiders of the Lost Immunity, the Anti-Darcy Alliance was targeting Justin. Lindsay did not vote him off due to the fact she was dating Justin. But that left most of the Anti-Darcy Alliance voting off Justin. And they successfully voted him off. After that came Episode 18, titled The Planet of No Return. In this episode, the alliance and the Heroes' Alliance targeted each other, frantic to become the stronger alliance. Neither succeded, and Lindsay (from Anti-Darcy) AND Owen (from Heroes') both were sent home! With both alliances feeling down about the eliminations, Episode 19 (2 Immunities for Espionage) came along. Duncan from Anti-Darcy and LeShawna from no alliance were in the bottom two. In the end, Anti-Darcy succeded in eliminating LeShawna. In Episode 20 (Gwe-lla Enchanted), Gwen and Duncan managed to win immunity. The ADA managed to eliminate a major threat to them, Trent. Episode 21 was the breaking point for the ADA. Even with Alejandro being the only good person left, the sudden death elimination came, and he managed to finish with Duncan. Leaving 3 members close to elimination. Sadly, the most-liked ADA member Gwen was eliminated in a very, Very, VERY close elimination between her and Harold, leaving only guys left in the game. Note: First ADA member eliminated since Bridgette. Cool, huh? Episode 22 continued with the ADA's bad luck. Alejandro still managed to beat all 4 members in the Bar Brawl. The ADA turned against their leader Duncan, and he was sent home. The Anti-Darcy alliance has since disbanded, and now Harold and DJ are the final 2. thumb|300px|right|The Anti-Darcy Alliance eliminates Justin thumb|300px|left|The Anti-Darcy Alliance eliminates Owen thumb|300px|right|The Anti-Darcy Alliance eliminates LeShawna thumb|300px|left|The Anti-Darcy Alliance eliminates Trent Category:Anti-Darcy Alliance Category:Alliance Category:DJ Category:Duncan Category:Geoff Category:Harold Category:Bridgette Category:Gwen Category:Lindsay